Téléphone intelligent
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Et si un coup de téléphone imprévu pouvait tout changer dans une relation ? L'histoire d'un téléphone intelligent qui voulait faire les choses correctement pour eux.


**Excusez moi, j'ai pas prévenu avant car je pensais que c'était clair suite à la lecture, cette histoire est complètement OOC, c'est le fruit de mon imagination. C'est un délire, à ne pas prendre au sérieux !**

**Téléphone intelligent**

"_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young. We're gonna die young_"

Qui pouvait bien me réveiller à quatre heures du matin ? Je venais de finir une enquête avec les gars, nous avions travaillé jusqu'à pas d'heures, c'était même Jenny qui avait appelé Ryan pour savoir où il était. Nous nous étions quittés depuis plus d'une heure pour rentrer chez nous, et j'allais rentrer à nouveau seul, sans la femme de ma vie, qui ne m'avait toujours pas avoué qu'elle se souvenait de ma déclaration, je regrettais de l'avoir entendu derrière le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire lors de cette enquête plus que compliquée, celle avec la bombe. J'avais beau essayé de la rendre jalouse avec cette hôtesse de l'air, elle semblait ne pas me voir, comme si j'étais invisible.  
Je cherchais l'objet perturbateur, qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet, afin de voir qui m'appelait à cette heure tardive. Je décrochais avec difficulté. Bien sûr, il était tombé au sol quand j'avais tâté ma petite commode, et j'avais dû m'extirper de mes draps chauds pour trouver le souffle glacial de mon appartement sur ma peau nue. Quand je vis l'inconnu qui me dérangeait durant mon sommeil, un sentiment d'inquiétude vint en moi. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Avions-nous une enquête à résoudre ou voulait-elle simplement m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait ? La deuxième hypothèse était fort peu envisageable, il ne restait plus que la première hypothèse, la plus probable.

- Détective de mon cœur, avez-vous besoin d'un corps chaud contre vous en ce grand froid ?

J'attendais un commentaire cassant, mais je n'entendais que des bruits de respiration irrégulière, comme si elle était à la poursuite d'un criminel ou bien qu'elle faisait un jogging. Après réflexion, faire un jogging à quatre heures du matin était fort peu crédible.

- Castle, dit-elle dans un murmure  
- Kate ?

Juste une respiration et mon nom, toujours aussi saccadés. Elle semblait essoufflée, en plein effort, elle respirait fortement et bizarrement comme si...

- Gooooooooood Castle !

Je rêvais ou Kate venait de crier mon nom en pleine extase ? Venait-elle vraiment de crier mon nom ou était-ce que mon imagination qui me jouait un tour ?

- Gooood !

Je ne rêvais pas, Kate était en train de se masturber en pensant à moi. J'étais honoré, mais inquiet en même temps : savait-elle seulement qu'elle était en train de m'appeler ?

- Kate ? Kate, tu m'entends ?

Je commençais à perdre pied. Elle était en pleine extase au téléphone et ça commençait à me faire un effet positif. Je me disais que c'était fort impossible qu'elle puisse me faire un tel effet juste en l'entendant se faire plaisir, mais mon corps semblait me prouver le contraire. Kate était une véritable source de bonheur physique et psychique. Elle le savait et elle me le cachait. Enfin maintenant je savais qu'elle me le cachait mais, pendant près d'un an, je ne le savais pas et je me faisais prendre pour un idiot. Aujourd'hui je savais qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour moi, car ce n'était pas possible de crier le nom de son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, sans aucun sentiment.  
J'appelais à nouveau Kate lorsque celle-ci fut calmée de ses ardeurs, mais rien. Silence radio dans mon téléphone comme si elle avait coupé la communication. Je regardais mon iPhone, mais non, la liaison entre nos deux iPhones était encore en cours.

- Kate ? Kate, tu es là ?  
- Merde, Castle !

Bip bip bip.

Je pouvais en conclure que oui, elle était là et qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir que je venais de tout entendre j'avais tout entendu. Je devais aller la voir, pour qu'on s'explique. Pas sur le fait qu'elle m'appelle pendant qu'elle est en plein orgasme mais plutôt sur le fait qu'elle m'ait menti en me faisant passer pour un idiot.

- Kate, je sais que tu es là !  
- Castle, c'est pas le moment, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je pouvais en conclure qu'elle pleurait. Pleurait-elle parce qu'elle venait de se faire prendre ou bien parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle ?

- Je ne partirais pas, Kate !  
- Je te dis de partir !  
- Je ne peux pas !

J'avais dit ça tout en ouvrant sa porte. J'avais toujours un double de ses clés. Elle m'avait dit que, si un jour il y avait un problème, je n'avais qu'à les utiliser. Je savais qu'elle allait de me mettre à la porte, mais j'avais besoin de la voir, de la confronter, même si ça voulait dire ne plus la voir. J'entrais dans son appartement, en ne sachant pas si j'en sortirais vivant. Elle me cria dessus pendant plusieurs minutes en me disant que tout était faux, que j'avais tout inventé. Je n'avais aucunes preuves pour lui prouver que j'avais raison, même si elle savait que c'était le cas. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle avait crié mon nom pendant qu'elle se masturbait. Elle me traita de tous les noms, j'étais en colère, comment osait-elle me faire ça ? Savait-elle ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-elle au courant qu'elle venait de me dire que notre histoire, qui n'avait pas débuté à mon grand malheur, était fine ? Elle me jeta dehors en me disant que, si je revenais, elle m'arrêterait pour harcèlement. Je savais que c'était fini du moins pour le moment, mais un jour, elle allait le regretter et elle viendrait me voir pour s'excuser. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, je ne savais pas, mais il viendrait un jour.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'étais parti dans les Hamptons. Je ne voulais plus rester à New York en sachant que je pouvais croiser Kate à n'importe quel moment, et ça je ne le voulais pas.  
J'étais en train d'écrire la fin de mon dernier roman de la saga Nikki Heat. Ne suivant plus Kate, j'avais décidé de ne plus écrire pendant un moment après la sortie du dernier tome, afin de me ressourcer dans mes vieilles habitudes. J'avais la playlist d'Alexis en fond musical, cela me permettait d'être plus proche d'elle car elle était restée à New York pour ses études. Elle me manquait, ses câlins, ses histoires à dormir debout... New York me manquait.  
J'avais supprimé le numéro de Kate pour ne plus être tenté de l'appeler : même si je le connaissais par cœur, c'était une tentation de moins.

"_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young. We're gonna die young_"

- Allo ?  
- Rick, c'est moi.

Ce jour venait d'arriver. Aujourd'hui, j'allais revoir Kate, du moins dans quelques jours, pour la première fois depuis trois mois. J'allais pouvoir la regarder à nouveau pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions disputés. Bientôt, tout allait changer.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et puis un petit commentaire ne serait pas de refus


End file.
